Like Blood
by Rebecca the Great
Summary: Eiri/Shuichi - Attempt at angst, maybe a little sap. ^^;; It's 1 AM, no brain power for summaries or titles. It's my first Gravi fic, so please be kind! ^_^


Author's Note: Hey all! ^_^ ::waves:: I'm new to Gravi fanfic. I've only seen up to Episode 10, and I read a really bad translation of the first manga. ^^;;; But, regardless of not knowing ~all~ of the story, I'm going to write a fanfic!  
  
Psyche: Oooh! Can I help? ^_______^ Gravi is great for angst!  
  
Eros: Me too, me too! ^______^ Gravi is great for sap!  
  
Thalia: ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz....  
  
Eros: It seems the Humor muse is asleep.  
  
Uh-oh... I've got a bad feeling...  
  
Psyche: Don't worry! We can write a Gravi fic without humor! ^_^  
  
That's what I was afraid of... ^^;;  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami. Yeah. So there. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuichi came home in tears, which wasn't that odd of occurrence of late. Eiri, typing in his study, almost didn't get up. He wanted to finish this page, and then he'd go face the sobs and wails of his lover. He'd hear the same story he'd heard all week, that Fujisaki Suguru was trying to improve Shuichi's arrangement of the new Bad Luck single. The young keyboardist was just doing his job, but he always managed to wound Shuichi's volatile self-esteem - though whether the insults were intentional or not, no one could say.  
  
But Eiri knew if he didn't go out there now, Shuichi would come in ~here~ and hit the wrong key and lock up the laptop before Eiri could save. He knew this from hard experience. So he saved his work and shut down the small computer, then got up and walked sedately to the living room. The pink-haired boy laid face-down on the longer section of the L-shaped couch, shoulders shaking. Eiri sighed and went over to him. He placed a large, slim-fingered hand on Shuichi's head, ruffling his ridiculous hair. That gesture alone helped the singer compose himself, the cries subsiding to whimpers.  
  
"Nanda ka?" he intoned in a tired sort of voice, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun," Shuichi sniffled. "What else? He's been ragging on me all week. It's not fair! He can't write music or lyrics, he just messes with other peoples'."  
  
Eiri's fingers stroked his hair. It was one of the best ways to calm the emotional storm that was Shuichi. Gradually, the boy quieted and finally relaxed. When he was quite finished, he rolled over to look up at Eiri, who still stood patiently at his side. He caught the blond man's eye and his hand. The latter he brought down to his lips and kissed, still keeping eye-contact.  
  
In this moment, something in the air changed. The atmosphere thickened with many tangled emotions. Eiri wanted to jerk his hand away because the kiss burned. He wanted to dive down and sear his lips on Shuichi's. He wanted to say something cruel to drive this living temptation away. He wanted to say ~the words.~  
  
Eiri didn't move or speak. Shuichi held his gaze until he was afraid of drowning in the blue-violet pools.  
  
"I love you, Yuki," Shuichi told him quietly, reverently. The phrase, so easily said, cut into Eiri like razors. "I love you so much."  
  
He held ~the words~ inside, and they hung heavy like blood on his tongue. His lips closed around them. He couldn't say them. To do so would jeopardize everything he had worked for. He'd be stripped naked if he broke his silence. He'd die if he said ~the words,~ ~those words.~ He was dying even now, when he couldn't say them.  
  
But Shuichi still stared with those eyes, so pure, so innocent. He didn't know how it ~hurt~ to be looked at like that. The look in those eyes made ~the words~ struggle to be free from Eiri's mouth more than ever. He had to stop them, somehow.  
  
So he bent and kissed his lover's mouth fiercely. Shuichi responded instantly, wrapping his wiry arms around Eiri's neck. When he opened his lips to Eiri's probing tongue, the raw heat and emotion of ~the words~ fell into him. Eiri could tell that Shuichi felt them, for he became just as fervent and desperate in his kisses as Eiri.  
  
Two pairs of hands clawed at shirts, fumbled with buttons and zippers, ran over skin damp with perspiration. Two pairs of feet followed each other from the couch to the bedroom to the bed. Two pairs of legs tangled in sheets. Two pairs of lips worked fervently and tenderly against one another. Two bodies connected and became one for a shining moment.  
  
Shuichi clung to him after their frenzied love-making. They panted together, sweaty, sticky, and sated. Shuichi laid across Eiri's chest, legs interlocked, Eiri's arms encircled Shuichi's slim straight hips. They were still too electrified with aftershocks of sex to start drifting off into exhausted sleep.  
  
"I love you, Yuki, love you love you love you," Shuichi murmured, nuzzling Eiri's neck and punctuating his words with quick soft kisses near Eiri's ear. They sent ticklish shivers down Eiri's neck, shoulders, back, and arms.  
  
He squeezed Shuichi tighter.  
  
Someday, he promised silently. Someday, he'd say ~the words~ that Shuichi could give away as freely as he drew breath.  
  
I Love You, Shuichi.  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
::wince:: Someone please tell me that it's not as bad as I think...  
  
Thalia: I don't think you should ask your reviewers to lie.  
  
Eros: RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!


End file.
